


Everybody Loves Somebody

by 0_Alexx_0



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Alastor gets emotional, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne - Freeform, F/M, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Husk is a good listener, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Please look at my works ;w;, Vox - Freeform, Vox is a d i c k, Vox loves fucking with Al, husk - Freeform, staticlovetune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Alexx_0/pseuds/0_Alexx_0
Summary: Alastor tells Husk that he's been feeling...strange...around Vox recently.But not in a bad way.(I don't own Hazbin Hotel, but do I really need to add that? XD the song Velvet and Vox are dancing to is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-2_OstpR5c )
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), StaticLoveTune - Relationship, Velvet/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Everybody Loves Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyanCreeperPony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanCreeperPony/gifts).



> So, I'm not the best at writing characters how they're supposed to act, but I really do try. I hope y'all enjoy tho! 
> 
> Oh and a huge thx to archiveorourown.org/nyancreeperpony for introducing me to Hazbin right around a year ago now <3
> 
> Lastly 90% of this is from Alastor's POV (point of view), mainly when he's telling Husk what happened and whatever.

Alastor downed the shot of whiskey he'd gotten from Husk, allowing the cat-demon to take the empty glass when he was done with it. "Want anymore?" Husk asked. Alastor shook his head, propping his chin into his hand as he ran his fingers through his mop of red and black hair. "No, no, thank you." he replied with a light but forced smile. Husk looked the usually bouncy and motor-mouthed Radio Demon up and down before placing back down the shot glass. "Alright, I gotta ask," he said, causing his slightly shorter friend to look up at him. "Why have you been actin' so damn weird for the past few weeks?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Alastor asked, sitting up straight and fixing his hair. "I haven't been acting _weird_ in the slightest! Honestly, I've never felt any better!"

"Uh huh, bull," Husk replied, pulling up a nearby chair and sitting on it. "Now, lemme ask ya again--what's bothering you? 'N' don't give me that 'I've never felt better' happy-sappy garbage."

Alastor stared at his friend in thought, a string of white-noise playing in the background as he considered telling the old cat what was actually going on. Was Husk the only one who'd seen him acting strange? Or...god forbid...what if _Charlie_ saw? She'd be asking him 100 questions a minute! He sighed to himself. Oh, what the hell, Husk probably wouldn't care enough to remember after a few hours anyway, and he was fantastic at keeping secrets, too, so what did he have to lose?

"...Alright, fine, you win," Alastor finally replied, lowering his voice and leaning in towards Husk. "But if you tell anyone, I'll make you into a throw-rug, understand me?" Husk nodded. He didn't really care about Alastor's threats because usually he never meant a word he said unless it was towards someone he _truly_ despised. Alastor sighed, looking down at the black, marble countertop for a few moments silently. "...But first, could I trouble you for another shot of whiskey?"

"Is what you're gonna tell me that bad that you need something to relax _you_?" Husk asked, doing as his friend requested. Alastor shook his head, downing the glass. "No, no." he replied, wiping his mouth off with a napkin. "It's just...I think I'm nervous? I don't know, it's been a long, long time since I've been even _remotely_ nervous." he chuckled, the laugh-track his radio usually played was quieter than usual. Husk frowned. Alastor? Nervous? Ooooh god, what happened that was bad enough to make _Alastor_ out of all demons nervous?

The Radio Demon cleared his throat. "It's...about Vox," he stated.

Well, that answered the question.

"What about him? What did he do?" Husk asked. Alastor shook his head. " _Nothing_ as of late," he replied with a tight smile. "But...well...it's difficult to explain."

"No-one's been at the bar today besides you," Husk declared, motioning towards the empty bar-stools. "And I literally have forever."

Alastor laughed a little at that remark before figuring out what he was trying to say. "Ah, what I mean is, I believe he may be using something or must've gained some special powers to...make me feel a certain way around him that I haven't ever felt around anyone before--not even when I was alive." 

"Uh huh, I see." Husk replied, now propping his chin in his hand to listen to his friend. "When did this start?" Alastor tilted a hand from side to side. "During the "one year anniversary" party Charlie held for the hotel about three weeks ago..."

[]~[FLASHBACK]~[]

Alastor sighed deeply, trying as best he could to ignore Angel who was one again trying to hit on him. "Aww, c'mon, Allie, why don't you loosen up and have a little _fun_ for a bit~?"

"Because the "fun" you insist I join in on would probably make me sick for the rest of my afterlife." Alastor replied, taking a sip of punch from the cheap, styrofoam cups Charlie had insisted on stocking up on to save money. If this were Alastor's hotel, he wouldn't _dare_ make the patrons drink from these embarrassing things. "And for the last time--do _not_ call me that nickname. Now, leave me be before things get _ugly_ for you." Angel just shrugged, smirking. "Alright, your loss!" he exclaimed before strutting off.

Stupid spi--

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Alastor's ears stood up and a surprised orchestral noise played as a familiar voice called his name from behind. This party just got _worse_. Alastor turned around, looking up at the slightly taller overlord. "Well, well, well, what a surprise," he said sarcastically. "Finally pull yourself from your basement?" Vox put a hand on his forehead dramatically. "Oh, my feelings," he declared just as sarcastically before crossing his arms and cocking a brow. "What are _you_ doing here anyway? You don't even like this dump."

"This "dump" just so happens to be rather successful now that I've been advertising it," Alastor replied. "But the better question is what are _YOU_ doing here? You don't like the princess, me, this hotel or anyone associated with it! Are you that desperate for company?"

"Shut it, dickhead," Vox snapped, losing the sarcasm. "I just came for drinks. Plus, Velvet wanted to come along and Val doesn't want me leaving her alone."

"Isn't she an overlord like you and him?"

"Just because she's an overlord doesn't mean she's got brains in that pretty little head."

Alastor nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "Ah, I can agree with you on that." he replied before shooting a smirk at his nemesis. "But at least today's _her_ day to use the brain-cell." at that, with one swift kick, Vox knocked Al's feet out from beneath him, catching the startled Radio Demon and dipping him. The TV-headed demon looked his face over and laughed with a grin. "Aww, you're cute when you're surprised," he declared before pinching Al's cheek. "But watch yourself, _l' amoureux_ , because although you're cute _sometimes_ , _je_ _n'hésiterai pas à vous détruire_."

Something...happened inside Alastor. His heart started throbbing out of his chest, and his face started to heat up. For some reason he didn't feel like beating the absolute _hell_ out of Vox for that little stunt he pulled.

After sputtering for a few moments [how embarrassing, he thought] Al pushed Vox's face back as far as he could. "U͖͘n̤͕̗̓͒h̩͐a̭͂n̗̔ḑ̥̝̫́̾̌ ̰̼̻͋̅͠m͚̘͍̽́͊e̺̲͌̄!̜̹̇̀̋͜U͖͘n̤͕̗̓͒h̩͐a̭͂n̗̔ḑ̥̝̫́̾̌ ̰̼̻͋̅͠m͚̘͍̽́͊e̺̲͌̄!̜̹̇̀̋͜ _U͖͘n̤͕̗̓͒h̩͐a̭͂n̗̔ḑ̥̝̫́̾̌ ̰̼̻͋̅͠m͚̘͍̽́͊e̺̲͌̄_!̜̹̇̀̋͜" he demanded, static screaming in the background. Vox shrugged. "As you wish, Bambi."

" _OOF_!"

Vox dropped Alastor and stood over him, brushing his hands off and sneering. "Well, see ya around, Al," he declared. "I gotta go find Vel before she accidentally destroys something or other." Vox strutted off, leaving Al on the floor. He chuckled to himself, glancing at Al's face one last time. The Radio Demon was _beet red_. Quickly picking himself back up before he was trampled, Al lightly rubbed the cheek Vox had roughly squeezed.

Why was his heart still pounding so hard?

Why wasn't he pissed off?

Why did his heart skip beats at that voice Vox made?!

And most importantly, although he hated to admit it, _why did Al's heart melt when Vox spoke freakin' FRENCH_?!

[]~[END OF FLASHBACK]~[]

Husk was doubled over by the end of Al's story. Not even because it was a little funny, but because while Alastor was explaining what happened, he almost seemed to shrink with humiliation and embarrassment. That, and he found it genuinely hysterical that the _Radio Demon_ was Red-faced, and undoubtedly anxious, Alastor squinted at the cat. "This isn't _funny_!" he almost, _almos_ _t_ whined. "Why are you _laughing_ at me?! Don't you see I'm here to ask for guidance and not to be some sort...eh...some sort of comedic relief?!"

Husk wiped away the tears and tried to get himself to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he declared. "But _you_ got flustered because Vox threatened to beat'cher ass in _French_?" he laughed some more. Alastor quickly shook his head. "N̥̦̔̆o̼̊,̢̆ Ỉ͍̞̄ dï̦̽͢d͟͠ N̩͌̿͢Õ̬̥̋T̪̺̑͌,̯̰̌͊ in̲̚ ̱͕͌f͇̳͠â̖̻͗ć̩̙̐t,̳̖̊͞ ̭͛'̹̒get͈̄ ̻̉f͙l͕u̮͘sṯ̓̾͜e̹̦͡͞r̢̊ed̢̜̒̀ ͖̏͒ͅb̤̜̆͑ḙ͍͂̑c͉̞̊͡ą̖̽̍us̳͎̓̍ẽ̥ ̢̦̒͋V̠̝̾̽o̦̍͒͜x͕̮̿͆ ̮̅t̥͕̄͒hr̖̊e̥͂a̓ͅte̫̓n͇̳̽̕e̺̥͊͝d̖̯͘͝ ̨̀m̫̟̅͑e͈͘ ̮͠i̹̔n̜̽͝ͅ ̙̿F̝͈͆̒r̼̝̄̍en̠͡c͎͌h͎͊'̩͆,̪͊ ̠̒̂ͅH̰͞u͈͐s̉͢k͖̐." Alastor growled, making Husk stop laughing. The Radio Demon calmed down a little bit and sighed. "I have thought of _everything_ that could be making me feel like this!" he declared almost desperately. "I thought maybe a certain type of food was having adverse effects on me, so I cut out many, many types of food out and _that_ did nothing. I tried going to sleep a little earlier to see if maybe that would help, and, shocker, it didn't. I've taken my temperature at _least_ 30 times to see if I was running a fever even a singular degree over my usual body-temperature whenever I was having one of those strange, warm feelings," 

He leaned onto the bar, hiding his face in his arms.

"Am I _dying_ again?!"

"What?! No! You're not _dyin'_ , Alastor! Quit bein' so melodramatic." Husk declared. "Was that the only time you started feeling like shit?"

Alastor sat back up and shook his head. "No," he replied, beginning to drum his fingers nervously. "There were some other times, but the last time _it_ happened, the feeling was quite stronger than the last few bouts."

Husk nodded, taking another swig of Jack Daniels before offering a separate bottle to his friend who graciously accepted it and poured some in a tankard and took a large swing of it before starting his story.

[]~[FLASHBACK]~[]

Alastor sat in his office in the hotel, staring at the tiny screen laid out before him. He'd been tasked with watching the office security-camera, much to his chagrin. However, as of now, the office was completely empty. No-one was at the front-desk, no-one was in the lobby--no-one was there, _period_. However, just then, before Alastor had his second death from boredom, the door to the hotel opened, and to his surprise, Velvet--Vox's new girlfriend--and Vox came into the room. He grumbled slightly. What were they planning to do?

Vox planted a kiss on Vel's forehead, making a feeling of definite longing bubble up inside Al's chest. 

"Are you sure no-one's here, sugar?" Velvet asked her boyfriend quietly, her voice filled with static as it came in through the cheap camera. Vox nodded. "I'm completely sure," he replied. "Everyone's gonna be at lunch for the next hour and this is the only place I could find that was empty and at least a little bit spacious." with that, Vox snapped his fingers, causing a song to play. He smiled softly at Velvet. "May I have this dance?" he asked her. The shorter demon smiled back and nodded, draping her arms over Vox's shoulders as the two began to slow-dance. Alastor didn't recognize the song, but he didn't care. He watched the two dance, and soon, his imagination took over. 

He daydreamed that instead of Velvet being in Vox's arms, Al was in her place, talking with the overlord, dancing with him, kissing him. 

_ Holding him. _

A shaky sigh escaped Alastor's throat and he closed his eyes. He felt sick and ashamed looking at the camera. It was clear now, he couldn't deny anymore--he was in love with Vox.

' _plip! plip!_ "

He opened his eyes again, noticing wet, back liquid on the paper on the desk in front of him. His vision was a little fuzzy, and his cheeks were...wet? 

[]~[END OF FLASHBACK~[]

Husk handed a napkin to Alastor, patting him on the shoulder. "Just let it out, Al, I won't tell no-one," he said quietly as not to attract attention. Alastor sobbed, trying to stop crying, trying to stop hurting, trying to stop thinking about Vox--but he couldn't help himself. 

"H--Husk," he said, looking at his friend. "Yeah? What?" Husk replied. Alastor sniffed, sobs wracking through his thin frame. "I...I-I think I'm in love with--w-with Vox..." 

Husk nodded in agreement. "I think you are, too, Al." he replied. 


End file.
